Trusting You
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: I trusted you, Darry! You were the only one who cared about me! You were the last person I expected to hurt me, but you did. Worse than anyone else. You gave up on me, Darry. You swore you wouldn't. OC...A lot better than the summary.
1. The Unforgivable Man

Hey guys, I know you're all saying I should be updating my other stories instead of starting new ones. But I got an idea and you know when that happens to me I have to write.

I dedicate this to a good friend of mine. Because I know she'll always be there for me and I love talking to her whenever I do.

This one's for you, Mak.

I walked into biology, a permanent groan in my head. I hated this class more than any other. It never seemed to end. I made my way towards the back of the class to my seat.

"Guess what!" Nikki, the obnoxious girl who sat next to me said excitedly.

"Yeah?" I answered in a bored tone. Knowing her she was probably going to start talking about new clothes or something else completely irreverent to my life.

"We have a sub for this class!" I stared at her. That would be awesome. The class might finally go by faster than what seemed an eternity.

"You sure?" I asked. I didn't exactly trust Nikki with all her gossip.

"Yeah! I heard it from Sam, who heard it from Mike, who heard it from Gabby who--"

"Stop!" I cut her off. Ugh, she was so annoying. I couldn't stand her or her little friends. As a matter of fact, I couldn't stand this school. I couldn't stand the teachers who treated you horribly if you didn't get good grades, the kids who tortured you because you weren't like them; I just hated everything about the school.

I looked at my watch, which was the same time to the second as the school clock. Its good to know how many seconds till you're free.

'_5…4…3…2…1…'_ I put my head down as the bell rang, ready to possibly sleep.

"Hey everyone…" My head began to slowly rise as I heard the voice.

'_Please…no.'_ I begged to myself. I breathed in, in pain. It was him.

"I'm Mr. Curtis." I swallowed hard. I hate him. I hate him. Tears began to well in my eyes, which I wiped away impatiently. I wasn't going to let him see me like this. I hate him.

"I'll start with attendance." And he did. He got to the D's and I swallowed hard.

"Lorraine…" He stopped and looked up. I closed my eyes in pain but quickly opened them. "Rei?"

"Rei Dunlap, here." I said coldly.

"C'mere." He said. I made my way over to him, hate etched on my face, covering the pain I felt in seeing him. I stood in front of him. He made to hug me and I stepped back.

"Don't touch me." My voice sounded strange even to me. It sounded…venomous. He looked taken aback as well.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I walked out of the room and tears quickly began to stream down my face.

I hope you liked it. I know it's vague and that's done on purpose. You'll find out why she hates him soon enough. And I know he has a job and substituting isn't it, but that'll be explained as well.

Thanks for reading and please review,

Ale


	2. High Emotions

I could hear people talking about what had just happened in the classroom. Why wasn't he telling them to shut up! Pain, agony, that's what I felt. I could never explain to anyone how even thinking about Darry would make me feel. They'd all say I was being overdramatic. But I wasn't. Anyone with emotion would feel as I did. I was highly emotional as it was, and what he…what he did only made it all worse. How could he! Why! I asked myself those questions everyday, every night, every time something reminded me of him or what he did. The same questions raced through my head again as I made my way towards the bathroom.

"Ms. Dunlap, may I ask where you're going?" Oh great. Just what I needed. To get stopped by the principle. I quickly made myself stop crying. I knew it would last me a matter of seconds before the tears came back. I couldn't start and stop crying on cue. I turned around.

"To the bathroom, sir."

"Where's your pass? Ms. Dunlap, are you crying?"

"No, sir. As I was walking I accidentally tripped on a binder and hurt my foot. It was just a little pain. I left the pass in my class by accident." I'd always been quick to think on my feet but I knew he didn't believe me. I'd been suspended for fighting, and he was really going to believe I had tears for hurting my foot? But he let it go.

"Very well. Hurry and get back to class."

"Yes sir." I rushed to the bathroom. Not because he told me to but because I never liked anyone to see my cry. Darry was...

'_No!'_ I ordered myself. _'Don't think about him!' _But how could I not? He was here. Oh my G-d, he was here. But I had to be strong. I couldn't let him see how he got to me. But what could I do? Just stop crying?

'_Use other tears. Try replacing the tears.'_ A voice said. And it began to throb. The same familiar, painful numbness I felt when Darry…

"NO!" I actually yelled it out loud. And new tears began to fall.

"I can't do this." I whispered to myself. "I can't deal with him." But I can't let him get to me. I _won't_ let him get to me. Oh, but I can't help it. So I'll pretend. I'll keep pretending the only thing I feel towards him is hate. He won't see the pain. I won't let him.

Yay chapter two! I know it's confusing. But it's meant to be. Well, sort of. I hope you liked it. Well I guess you can't really like it since it's kind of boring and vague and all but it is done on purpose and you will all understand when it's right for the story. Please review and tell me what you think happened between Darry and Rei... I like to know what you guys think. And speaking of reviews…

I would like to thank:

**Amanda**- I know what you mean. But, yeah it's all intentional. I hope you keep reading because the story will unfold itself soon enough. Thanks for reviewing.

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Hey, thanks! It sucks that I can't talk to you anymore but I don't have yahoo messenger. Maybe I'll get it again…hmm…Thanks for the review!

**Makado Felton**- Hey, there Mak! It's all for you! Really glad you liked!

**Horrorpop**- I know, I know. It's weird. It'll make sense soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Curtisbrothersfan**- Thank you. I hope this was satisfactory.

So yeah. I have chapter three all written out, I just have to type it. So if I get reviews to prove to me people actually like it, it will make me feel bad to make people wait and it will hurry me up.


	3. Not Again

Hello, everyone. Chapter three, written in biology class, has been written for a few days now. I was going to wait a while to post, but it's my birthday and I got the Harry Potter Scene It game, so I'm feeling extra generous. So here is chapter three.

I sat on the floor of the bathroom a few more minutes until the tears subsided. I looked in the mirror and sighed. It was obvious I'd been crying but there was nothing I could do about the look. I walked slowly back to the classroom, but I got there too fast. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. As I past him, Darry grabbed my arm and gave me a 'what the hell are you doing/what the hell is wrong with you' kind of look. I flinched and pulled my arm away from him.

"Leave me alone, Darry." I hissed and calmly walked back to my seat, ignoring the looks and murmurs of my classmates. I have no idea what I was supposed to do that day, all I did was think; think about what had happened, how it had happened. I knew it was my fault but it still killed me. I wrote songs and poems, trying to get my feelings out but it didn't work. I wrote about six or seven songs but I still couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Rei, are you paying attention?" Darry asked once in a professional-teacher tone. Without even looking up, I calmly replied

"Fuck you." I never stopped writing. I could feel his eyes on me, I could see in my memory the amusement he would have had in his eyes two years ago. And I could imagine the fake anger he'd have to cover it up in public. I could hear the shocked gasps and whispers all around me.

"Stay after class, please." Darry said in that same calm, one time comforting tone. I knew why he wanted me after class and it had nothing to do with my cursing at him. After reminding myself to keep my cool, I calmly stuck up my middle finer, still writing. The same gasps and whispers. Don't they _ever_ stop talking! Now, I could imagine the anger. I felt his eyes leave me and he went back to whatever the hell he had been doing. I finally looked up when the bell rand. I looked at the door. I had to pass him to leave. Since I hadn't been paying attention, I hadn't put away my stuff before the bell. So by the time I was ready, the classroom was empty besides Darry and I. I put my bag on my shoulder and coolly walked towards the door.

"Rei, I want to talk to you." Darry said.

"What part of fuck you don't you understand?" This time it was in a biting tone. No one was around and my hatred was evident.

"Damn it, Rei!" Darry went to the door and locked it.

"No…no…" I said with fear. "I won't let you do this to me again."

And there's chapter three. I have a favor to ask. Every single person who reviews, please tell me what you think went on between Rei and Darry. Please review and thank you for reading. I have chapter four almost done (also written during biology…)

Please review,

Ale


	4. Care and Annoyance

Yeah, so here it is. Sorry it took so long.

"Rei, what's wrong with you!" Darry asked. He sounded concerned. Fuck, I missed that tone in is voice. He took a step towards me and I automatically backed away.

"Rei! You're acting like I'm gonna kill you or something!"

"I don't want to talk to you." I finally spoke.

"Then why'd you call me the other day?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"The other day!" I asked in disbelief. "Darry, that was two months ago! And it was the first I'd talked to you in months!"

"Look, I don't understand why you're doing this. I though you'd understand I have my brothers to take care of now! Under the circumstances, you can't be mad at me that we don't talk as much anymore." I let out a laugh. A cold, bark like laugh.

"You're so arrogantly conceited! You think just because we don't talk as much, that makes me cry! G-d, Darry!"

"Then what! I'm too busy now to deal with your…problem." That angered me beyond belief. I just wanted to strangle him! How could he be so uncaring and so cold!

"Fuck it, Darry!" I yelled. "If you ever fuckin' paid attention to a single word I ever said, you'd know! You should know it doesn't happen anymore!" I wanted to kill him!

"Calm down—"

"DON'T!" I yelled, cutting him off. "Don't fuckin' tell me to calm down! You don't have that right anymore!" I stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I'm not doing this, Darry. I can't deal with this. I know it's my fault. You were nice to me, because it's in your nature, and you'd ask what was wrong. I thought that was care. I thought you cared about me. I know it was wrong now. I know you were just being nice. Just being you."

"Don't give me that shit, Rei." Why the hell would he even try to defend himself? "You know that's bull. You know I do care."

"No you don't. Don't lie to me! I'm sick of your lies." It was scaring even me how calm I sounded. "Because you don't give a shit now and people can't just stop caring about someone. Meaning you never did care."

"Rei," He was getting annoyed now. Fucker. He had no right to be getting annoyed! I shook my head. He wasn't going to do this to me. Not again.

"I'm out of here." I went to the door, unlocked it and walked out. He didn't try to stop me. That's a relief. But why the fuck am I crying again!

I know its way too short. Sorry about that.

Please review!  
Ale


	5. I'm Done With This

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to end this story after two years. It's very hard for me because two years later I'm in a completely different mindset. And I can't get back into what I was feeling when I started this. But I was looking at some of my stories and I looked at the reviews and people seem to think that Darry raped her. Now, I just completely love Darry and he'd never do that. So, while I know I suck, and I'm not giving much, if there's anyone around from two years ago, here's what happened.

I walked to school the next day. Darry wouldn't be there, I kept telling myself. There's no way he will be.

I kept telling myself that over and over until I was proven wrong.

"You need to talk to me." He said as I walked passed him.

"You need to leave me alone." I said back.

"Rei…" He said softly.

"What?!" I turned around disbelievingly, exasperated. He never gave a shit, what could he possibly want?

"Just talk to me." He begged. "Please?" And I couldn't help it. I'd wanted this for so long…and now I was having the chance. He walked outside hoping I'd follow him. In my head I laughed. In my head, I said "yeah, you wait out there 'cause I won't be coming." But my head and feet seemed to be disconnected, because there I was, standing in the empty hallway, alone with Darry.

"Just tell me why you hate me." He said.

"I don't hate anyone." I answered coldly.

"Don't give me that." He shook his head. "Why are you so…" he trailed off, and I got mad.

"So what?!" I said, struggling to keep my voice down so no teachers would come out wondering what the hell was going on. "So fuckin' what?! So torn up?! So emotional?! Depressed?!" He didn't answer. I was quiet for a few seconds as I fought to get my voice and tone under control.

"Uh, Mr. Curtis?" Nikki said, opening the door. "Shouldn't you be in _here?!_"

"Yeah," Darry turned to her. "Yeah, I'm coming." And he went inside. I followed him, glaring daggers at Nikki. Sure, I hadn't wanted to talk to Darry but now that I was right about to say everything I'd been keeping locked inside of me for over two years, I wasn't pleased about being stopped. So I went to my desk and did what anybody else in my position would have done. I put my head down and thought about how this all had started.

When I was in 9th grade I met Darrel Curtis. He was a senior and I was a freshman. My father was the coach of the football team so I would have to be at all practices because I had no other way of getting home. So obviously I met all the guys on the team and I became friendly with most of them. There was one day where I felt just terrible, my head was killing me and I was sitting out in the sun on the bleachers. I guess I looked how I felt because Darry came over to me and asked me if I was okay. There was just something about the way he said it…it made me think he really, truly cared about me as a person. I know now he was just being himself, the nice person that he is. So later that year, when my father died and I started dealing with the pain in a way that was…less than healthy, Darry was the one I called. He told me to call him before I do it next time…he _told _me to, so I did! Every time I wanted to…I'd call Darry. I honestly felt like he was the only person in the world who cared about me. So then, when he graduated and turned into the huge asshole that he did, it hit me hard. It was two years later now. I'd long since stopped doing it, and one night I was depressed. When you feel that there's only one person in the world who cares about you…it hurts more than anything when you realize he doesn't. So I called him. I wanted to understand why it went down like it did. I wanted to know why he suddenly stopped talking to me. I'd told him time and time again, even when he was still in school that I had stopped. Yet he had still said, "I can't deal with your problem anymore." And that got to me. When we were friends he'd often said "you don't listen to anything I say. If you did we wouldn't be having this conversation again." But it was he who didn't listen. It was he, who every time we spoke immediately assumed I was begging him from help. It was he, who just never heard me say, "it's over, I stopped." I was so stupid. I still can't believe I mistook his caring nature to be care for me.

"Rei." A voice said next to me.

"Huh?" I woke up.

"Class is over. It's lunch." Darry said.

"Oh…" I started to put my stuff away and he sat down on top of a desk next to mine.

"So what were you gonna say?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Before." He said. "Outside. What were you gonna say."

"Nothing." I said.

"Why?"

"Why what, Darry?" I asked turning to him, thoroughly annoyed.

"Why are you so torn up, emotional and depressed?"

"Forget it" I sighed.

"Rei!" He said getting mad. "Just stop it, all right?! I'm trying to know what's wrong and if you don't want to tell me than you can't be mad at me!" I scoffed and walked passed him. I was almost at the door when he said softly,

"Do you trust me?" I froze. How many times had he said that to me before? And how many times had I answered 'you know I do. With my life.' I looked at the ground then turned around to face him.

"No, Darry." I said quietly. "No, not anymore. I never should have." He sighed. He wasn't acting hurt at what I said or anything. Only annoyed. As if I were a nuisance. I knew that's all I'd ever been to him.

"Fine, so you don't trust me anymore." He said standing up. "Well then tell me what made you stop." And finally, I snapped. I couldn't _believe _he had to ask me that! I couldn't believe that he didn't know!

"I trusted you, Darry! You were the only one who cared about me! You were the last person I expected to hurt me, but you did. Worse than anyone else. You gave up on me, Darry. You swore you wouldn't."

"I…" he didn't say anything. He didn't seem to know what to say. I laughed bitterly. Super cool Darry who always had an answer for everything?

"Forget it, man." I turned back around and walked towards the door. "I'm done with this."

Yeah, I know I never said what it is she actually did. That's up for you to decide. Now, listen. I LOVE DARRY AND HE IS NOT AN ASSHOLE LIKE HE IS IN THIS STORY. I'm sorry I made Darry out to be one but he was the only character who fit the age range and I absolutely positively love Darry.

So there it is, two years later. Yeah, I'm really sorry about that…wow if any of you that just read this actually started reading this two years ago…man, oh man, I love you to death.

Ale


End file.
